In some conventional toothbrushes, the whole fore-end of the toothbrush which constitutes ⅓ of the full length of the toothbrush can be exchanged. In addition, toothbrushes other than those mentioned above are usually discarded as a trash after use. These discarded toothbrushes generate collection costs and carbon dioxide when transport and incineration are performed.